


A Kick

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Master/Pet, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: It always happened like this. Always started with denial and hate, always after an argument.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 17
Collections: Weskertine





	A Kick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of FemDom so I'm sorry if it's not any good.
> 
> I also apologise if there are some mistakes cause I didn't proof read this.

“Strip!”

It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Wesker opened his mouth, tongue like sand paper, just itching to say something.

She glared at him, eyes like daggers going straight through him.

It always happened like this. Always started with denial and hate, always after an argument. So when he started to strip and she grasped his cock through the fabric of his pants he didn’t question it, didn’t need to. He already knew the rules. He didn’t need to ask what was to come next, he knew that all too well. So, he knelt on the cold wooden floor. 

Jill moved her foot, placing her heeled boot right in front of him. She leaned forward, her breasts peaking out over the hem of her tube top, the pastel blue fabric struggling to hold them. 

The former S.T.A.R.S. member reached down, pulling a leather collar around his neck.

“Are you ready, pet?”

Wesker glanced up at her through the dark lenses of his glasses. Even during their games he refused to remove those fucking things. 

He was hesitant for a moment before nodding, a slow unsure movement for the man. 

Jill smirked, her dominant side taking over. She grabbed the metal ring of Wesker’s collar, pulling him up and over her desk. 

“How many strikes do you think you deserve, pet?”, she asks as a rhetorical question, already knowing he won’t get a fair say. 

“Ten”, he says smoothly, his cool composure not breaking yet. 

The brunette shakes her head. “Oh come on now”, she sighs. “How does fifteen sound?” Jill waits a moment, slowly getting impatient for an answer. 

“Fifteen sounds good, Mistress”, he replied, obeying her for the first time. 

Jill nods before taking a wooden paddle from its place. “You’re going to count every single one. Do you understand, pet?” She looks down at him, fire in her eyes. “Yes, Mistress”. 

The first strike hits. It hurts a lot less than he thought it would, but it’s only the first. “One”, he says, his tone still not changing. 

She strikes him again. This time with a little more force than before. “Two”. 

By the eight strike Wesker is making small noises in his throat, trying keep the rest at bay. 

_*Smack*_

“Nine”. 

_*Smack*_

“Ten”. 

_*Smack*_

“Eleven”. 

By the twelfth, Wesker starts to loose his compose, his heart beat racing. 

“Only three more, pet. Do you think you can do it?”

Wesker nods, a slightly dazed expression on his face. “Yes, Mistress”. 

Jill strikes him two more times, lining the paddle up for the final one. 

_*Smack*_

“T-T-Twelve!”, Wesker shouts, jolting forward, and for the first time Jill thinks she’s broken him, for a while anyway. 

His breathing starts to slow down again, becoming normal. He looks at Jill, the corners of his lips curving upwards. She smiled back at him. 

“That was certainly an experience to treasure in my mind”, he smirks. She nods in agreement. 

Jill steps away, taking off her boots and sitting on her bed. “You really do get a kick out of this, don’t you?” She hums in response. 

Wesker tapped Jill on the shoulder. “Yes, Wesker?”, she asks. He frowns. “The collar, Jill”. Jill stares at him, confused. “What about it?” “Take this damn thing off of me!” Jill laughed as she reached over towards Wesker. 

“Or... Maybe I should just leave it on”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
